highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toro (QfG)
Toro is a close friend of Elsa von Spielburg's. Although not particularly bright, he is an excellent judge of character and is both brave and loyal to a fault. History He was discovered as a calf by the then-enchanted Elsa, and raised by her. He helped protect her from the Brigands among whom she was growing up. This exponentially helped her rise to power. So You Want to be a Hero? Once the Brigands were organized under the enchanted Elsa, Toro was put on guard duty at the entrance to the Brigan Fortress. This was not a job he was particularly happy with, but his loyalty to Elsa ran too deep for him to object. When the unknown Hero made his move on the fortress, Toro was on duty. *The Fighter battled Toro and knocked him unconscious. *The Magic User cast Calm or Dazzle to prevent Toro from noticing the mage. *The Thief simply snuck past the guard. When Elsa, now disenchanted thanks to the adventurer's heroic efforts, fled the Brigand Fortress Toro was not far behind. Though he was not treated kindly at the castle, Elsa made sure he was permitted. He even attended the Hero's ceremony. Afterwards, Toro and Elsa led the efforts to drive the remaining Brigands from Spielburg Valley. When Stefan von Spielburg retired and gave his title over to Barnard von Spielburg, however, things began to become even more uncomfortable for the minotaur. Dragonfire When Minos contacted Elsa about competing in the Rites of Rulership, Toro took an immediate dislike to the man. Still, unhappy in Spielburg and unwilling to leave Elsa's side Toro traveled with her to Silmaria. There, he met the guildmaster of the Silmarian Adventurers Guild who was fleeing the kingdom. With no other adventurers around, Toro was given the job of leading the Adventurers Guild. Despite their previous encounter, Toro was pleased to meet Devon Aidendale in Silmaria. The two quickly became fast friends, with Toro torn between rooting for Elsa and Devon in the Rites. Toro also competed in the Arena competition -- sometimes against his two adventurous friends. The battle between the assassin and Devon took place just outside the Adventurers Guild, and it was in this climactic battle that Toro proved his worth. Hearing the noise as he closed the Guild for the night, Toro rushed outside to find a poisoned Devon fading out of consciousness. He quickly administered the Poison Cure Pills that Salim Nafs had made, saving the Hero's life. Later that night, Toro was magically transported to the Dragon Blood Pool to aid in the fight against the Dragon of Doom. Devon gave his minotaur friend a Minotaur Axe to use in the battle. Toro then helped Devon fix the broken Dragon Pillar, (It should be noted that sometimes Toro will sacrifice himself to defeat the Dragon of Doom, if asked to.) Memorable Quotes *"Grumble grumble grumble. Stupid guard duty third time this week. Grumble grumble grumble." Images Screen shot 2010-10-10 at 4.44.43 PM.png|Toro and Devon battle in EGA QfG1 (Photo Credit: Saikyo Mog) Real World Toro is a character who appears as an enemy in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? and as a friend and ally to the player in Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Kingdom of Silmaria Members Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Valley Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Spielburg Members Category:Silmarian Adventurers Guild Members Category:Spielburg Brigand Members Category:Possibly Deceased QfG Characters Category:QfG Fighter Characters Category:QfG Guard Characters Category:QfG Adventurer Characters Category:Quest for Glory Allies Category:QfG Anthropomorph Characters Category:Champions of Silmaria Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters